H20 voyage sur le Titanic
by escargot59
Summary: Nos quatre sirènes vivent au début du XXème siècle. Les Hasards de la vie les a mené en Angleterre et maintenant elles doivent se rendre en Amérique. Pour cela, avec leur fiancé et pour certaines leur famille, elles vont monter sur le navire le plus moderne de son temps le Titanic. Mais nous savons tous se qu'il est advenu de ce navire et l'arrogance humaine. One shot.


Autre histoire crossover entre H2O et l'histoire (réel) du Titanic

Début du XXe siècle, Emma, Cléo, Rikki et Bella sont quatre sirènes vivants sur le territoire de l'Empire britannique où le soleil ne se couchait jamais. Emma a suivi ses parents sur les routes maritimes de l'empire. Elle a été rejointe par Ash. Ce dernier a trouvé un travail qui l'a mené dans la métropole de l'empire. Ce dernier a réussi à convaincre les parents de sa belle de l'épousée. Il profite d'une mission pour son patron en Amérique pour suivre sa dulcinée et ses futurs beaux parents. Cependant, il voyage en seconde, alors que ces derniers voyagent en première.

Cléo est la fille d'un armateur du dominion d'Australie. Elle a suivi son fiancé Lewis en métropole où ce dernier a effectué ses études à l'aide de ses parents et d'une généreuse bourse. Tous deux vont se rendre aux USA avant de rentrer en Australie.

Rikki a quant à elle suivi Zane que le père a envoyé en métropole pour qu'il effectue ses études. C'est Zane qui lui a payé le voyage, car ses économies ne sont pas suffisantes pour un tel voyage. Eux aussi vont rejoindre l'Australie après un voyage à travers les USA, où ils ont l'intention de se marier loin du père de Zane.

Bella quant à elle, est retournée en métropole avec ses parents dont elles dépendaient bien qu'ils ne s'occupent pas d'elle outre mesure. Elle n'a pas à supporter son ainée qui mariée est resté en Australie. Elle doit faire face à des parents qui n'acceptent pas le fait que son cœur soit pris par Will. Ce dernier est cependant du voyage, mais les parents de Bella l'ignore et ses maigres ressources ne lui permette que de voyageait en dernière classe.

Tout ce beau monde monte à bord du fleuron de la White Star Line, le Titanic. Tout juste sorti du chantier naval, le navire a la réputation d'être insubmersible. Bien que le risque de couler ne traverse pas l'esprit des sirènes et des jeunes hommes s'étant emparé de leur cœur.

La traversée se déroule tranquillement. Les mœurs étant ce qu'elles sont, les couples sont séparés et ne peuvent se retrouver que trop rarement à leur goût.

Lewis et Lewis sont privilégiés, car ils sont dans la même classe que leur amour, première et seconde classe. Bella a le malheur d'être en première alors que son Will est en troisième et ce n'est que grâce à leurs amis communs qu'ils peuvent se revoir en secret à quelque reprise. La chose est plus aisée pour Emma et Ash, car leurs deux classes peuvent se croiser sans choquer et surtout ils sont fiancés.

Mais la joyeuse traversée tourne au drame le 14 avril 1912 à 23h40, quand leur navire percute un iceberg par tribord avant. Le choc a été ressenti par toute l'équipe, qui craint le pire. Étant séparés, ils se rendent tous sur différents ponts supérieurs pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Cléo et Lewis sont ensemble, ils croisent Zane et Rikki. À quatre ils vont voir ce qu'il se passe. Sur le pont, ils sont rejoints par Bella qui a laissé ses parents dans l'escalier d'honneur des premières classes. Alors qu'ils constatent que l'on a percuté un iceberg les officiers eux font le point et tente de connaitre l'état du navire.

Ceux des sirènes et de leur fiancé qui ont rejoint le pont principal, constatant que le navire est machine stoppé, décident de partir à la recherche des autres. Ils tomberont sur Emma et Ash, mais Bella doit s'éclipser pour éviter ses parents.

Elle sera retrouvée par Will peu après. Il a profité que les grilles ne soient pas encore fermées entre les différentes classes pour se rendre sur le pont des premières classes et rejoindre ça chère et tendre.

À deux ils tentèrent de retrouver les autres, mais ses derniers étaient introuvables dans l'espace dévolu aux premières classes. Car, le groupe formait ainsi avait pris la direction de la passerelle. Ils avaient bien l'intention d'aider. Mais pour les demoiselles il serait nécessaire être convainquant, car qui voudrait de l'aide de frêle jeune femme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent finalement au niveau de la passerelle, ils découvrent que l'équipage est encore en train de faire le point sur les avaries, alors que la proue s'enfoncer. Vu que leur tentative de se faire remarquer échoue et que même un marin leur demande de partir et les pousses vers l'extérieur. Emma va tendre la main et sérieusement refroidir la pièce.

Ce changement brutal de température, qui change en glace tout ce qu'il contient de l'eau, hormis le corps humain. Fais réagir tout le monde, qui cherche l'emplacement de l'ouverture faisant entrer le froid.

Emma : Bon, maintenant que nous avons leur attention, Rikki aurait tu l'amabilité de nous fournir une température plus confortable.

Elle s'exécuta d'un petit geste de la main.

Lewis : Messieurs, ces demoiselles ont la possibilité de vous aidez à gagner du temps et avec un peu de chance sauver le navire.

Les officiers présents et l'architecte du navire ont une mine dubitative. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps refroidit une nouvelle fois la pièce, alors que l'équipage allait les trainés de forces vers un endroit qui ne soit pas ici. Cependant, elle y mit plus de puissance et l'eau présente naturellement dans l'air se retrouva sous forme de glace un peu partout dans la pièce.

Lewis reprit la parole en grelotant : Se que notre amie tente de vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'elles peuvent limiter les dégâts en colmatant la brèche avec de la glace se qui permettrait d'attendre des secourt et éventuellement de sauver le navire.

Les officiers, matelots et l'architecte tous transit et surtout stupéfait par se qui venait de se passer ne répondirent pas immédiatement. Se ne fut qu'une fois que Rikki eu stabilisé la température à un niveau acceptable, qu'il y eut une réaction.

La réaction vint du capitaine Edward Smith, commandant du Titanic. Outre le stress causé par le fait d'avoir percuté un iceberg et d'avoir à gérer l'urgence, la démonstration que venaient de faire deux des trois demoiselles présentes l'avait profondément affecté. Mais fort du devoir à accomplir, il se devait de prendre des décisions rapide et efficace, pour cela il avait besoin d'un complément d'information. Qu'il demanda d'une voix tremblante.

Edward Smith : Mais qui êtes-vous?

Zane : Ces demoiselles sont des sirènes et elles ont la possibilité d'aider de manière significative.

Cléo : Nous avons juste besoin d'accéder aux sections endommager, pour pouvoir repousser l'eau du navire et vous gagnez du temps.

Il y eut un blanc.

Thomas Andrews : Et comment compter vous vous y pendre, il y a des milliers de tonnes d'eau à évacuer, sans compter toute l'eau qui entre.

Lewis : Mademoiselle Sertori, ici présente a le pouvoir de déplacer l'eau. Mademoiselle Gilbert que voilà peu comme vous l'avez vue, transformer l'eau en glace, à l'inverse Mademoiselle Chadwick la transforme en vapeur en la réchauffant. Enfin, il serait nécessaire de retrouver Mademoiselle Hartley qui a la possibilité de cristalliser l'eau.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse immédiate. La nouvelle était suffisamment déstabilisante pour que les membres de l'équipage soient incapables de réagir rapidement. Zane qui avait à l'esprit l'urgence de la situation décida de les presser. Il attrapa par la manche du premier officier William McMaster Murdoch, le tira vers le couloir en lui disant de mener les demoiselles dans la zone avariée qu'elles puissent faire usage de leur pouvoir.

Celui-ci prend quelque peu conscience que ce qu'il a vu pourrait n'être qu'une partie de leur capacité. Il tourne la tête vers le commandant, qui hoche la tête. Les demoiselles l'entrainent à leur suite vers les niveaux inférieurs pour qu'il leur libère l'accès aux sections restreintes du navire. Ils sont suivis pas l'un des charpentiers du bord et par deux matelots, à qui le capitaine à donner ordre d'aider autant que faire se peut. Ash suivit le mouvement. Ils seraient rejoints plus tard par d'autres matelots.

Lewis et Zane font savoir au commandant qu'ils partent à la recherche de la quatrième sirène, qui envoie un officier les accompagner, ne supportant pas le fait d'être dépossédé d'une partie de son autorité par ces jeunes gens, qui affiche la certitude de pouvoir améliorer la situation au-delà de ses propres moyens. Mais surtout il n'avait en son for intérieur pas apprécier que l'on lui donne des ordres.

Les trois sirènes suivirent l'officier vers les ponts inférieurs. Elles trouvèrent une situation confuse et un personnel de port en pleine évacuation de ce secteur du bâtiment. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans les chaufferies qu'elles découvrent que tout l'équipage n'a pas évacué le secteur. Il reste des chauffeurs et autres qui maintiennent certaines chaudières allumées et certains membres de l'équipage tenté de pomper l'eau dans la chaufferie N°5. Il était 0 heure trente minutes. Cela faisait, cinquante minutes que le navire prenait l'eau.

En pénétrant dans cette dernière, Cléo bloqua l'écoulement de l'eau. Il en avait cependant tant qu'il ne lui serait pas possible de tenir bien longtemps. Emma localisa la brèche et gela l'eau dans cette région, créant un gros bouchon de glace.

L'équipage stupéfait face à ce phénomène s'arrêta un instant et ce fut le premier officier qui les remit au travail en leur criant de pomper l'eau qui restait. Rikki, sécha ceux qui s'activer et évapora l'eau qui restait. Cléo, créa un bref courant d'air pour que la vapeur créée par sa comparse quitte les lieux.

William McMaster Murdoch fit le point de la situation dans cette section avec les membres de l'équipage présent. Mais il capta le regard de ces derniers vers les demoiselles. Ils avaient compris que tous se qu'il venait de voir d'étrange trouver sa source chez elles. Leur supérieur dut brièvement leur expliquer qui elles étaient, se qu'elles étaient et pourquoi elles semblaient vouloir les aider.

Plusieurs ponts plus hauts Bella fut trouvé. Elle faisait face à ses parents avec à ses côtés Will. Les malheureux avaient été découverts main dans la main par les parents de la demoiselle. Ces derniers n'accepter pas qu'ils se fréquentent, ni même que leur fille puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un de si bas dans l'échelle sociale.

Personne ne pensait à l'iceberg d'il y a presque une heure, tout semblait normal. Mais le sentiment de normalité fut interrompu, tout comme la pluie de réprimande provenant de Monsieur et Madame Hartley. Lorsque Zane, Lewis et l'officier qui les accompagne s'interposent dans la conversation. Lewis demande à tout le monde de se calmer. L'officier qui bien qu'il trouve justifier les griefs des parents se doit d'abord de demander à la demoiselle de le suivre.

Bella qui s'offusque de la prise de position de l'officier lui demande pourquoi elle devrait le suivre. Elle s'entend répondre que ses trois amies sont déjà parties faire usage de leur talent pour aider à sauver le navire.

Ce fut la stupeur générale. De quel genre de talent une demoiselle pouvait usage pour sauver un navire. L'on prit aussi conscience que la situation n'était pas aussi bonne que les apparences laisser présager. Pendant que certain commencer à s'inquiéter pour leur vie, les parents Hartley eux avaient besoin d'une bonne explication, car il ne voyait pas vraiment comment leur fille pouvait aider à colmater des brèches, surtout sous la ligne de flottaison.

C'est que Bella qui avait bien compris se qu'avait fait ses amies, laissa tomber devant ses parents et nombres de première classe et personnels du navire, que oui elle pouvait aider à sauver les personnes à bord puisqu'elle était une sirène. Pour ne pas rester en présence de toute ces personnes, elle demanda à l'officier de la guider vers ses amies.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Elle lança aux jeunes hommes de monter dans un canot et d'y mettre au passage ses parents. Mais les trois jeunes hommes lui dirent qu'ils ne partiraient pas et qu'ils les rejoindraient une fois ses parents dans un canot. Elle ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre, car elle savait qu'il ne lui obéirait pas. Elle entendit à travers les exclamations dans la foule, l'appel de ses parents qui avaient besoin d'une explication. Ces derniers se débâtés avec ses trois amis qui les empêchés de la rattraper.

Pendant Bella descendait dans les entrailles du navire, ses parents avaient droit à une explication de la part de Lewis. Ce dernier en effet il était celui qui en savait le plus des trois jeunes hommes et surtout celui qui savait expliquer les choses le plus clairement du monde.

Une fois que les parents Hartley furent calmés, il commença d'une voix calme et sure à leur expliquer se qu'était devenu leur fille.

Lewis : Comme vous l'a dit votre fille, elle est une sirène. Moi-même et mes amis ici présents sommes au courant depuis quelques années de la nature de votre fille.

N'entendant personne lui reprendre la parole, il continua.

Lewis : Tout comme, ma propre fiancée, elle s'est retrouvée plonger dans un bassin très particulier une nuit de pleine lune se qui a provoqué sa transformation. Selon ses dires, elle vous a caché sa nature depuis qu'elle a l'âge de neuf ans. D'autre part, elle a comme pouvoir unique de gélifier et de cristalliser l'eau. Eau que lorsqu'elle la touche, provoque le remplacement de ses jambes par une queue de sirène.

Alors qu'il continue son explosé encore un peu et que Bella est dirigé vers la chaufferie numéro cinq. Les trois autres sirènes conviennent d'une stratégie pour vider la numéro six. Le temps presse, car bien que l'avarie dans la cinq est colmatée pour le moment, l'eau qui pénètre encore dans la six se déverse au-dessus de la cloison étanche, mais les charpentiers et divers membres de l'équipage se sont en train de condamner les points de passage de l'eau, mais le poids de celle-ci sur l'avant du navire joue sur la coque qui grince de manière inquiétante. Cléo est partie les aider et retient l'eau autant que faire ce peu. Par ailleurs les sirènes doivent compléter le colmatage de cette section du fait que d'une part la glace fond et que d'autre part des rivets sautent sous la pression et les dommages infligés. Lorsque Bella arrive, il a été convenu que Rikki se rendrait au-dessus de la section inondée et évaporerait l'eau aussi rapidement que possible. Cléo l'aiderait en évacuant l'eau par certains hublots. Pendant ce temps, Emma et Bella devraient se mettre à l'eau pour colmater la brèche depuis l'extérieur. Le premier officier qui avait prévenu par le téléphone interne de la sécurisation temporaire de la chaufferie cinq, négocier avec le capitaine un canot pour aider les sirènes. Il s'agissait de permettre aux sirènes de se mettre à l'eau en toute sécurité et de les aidés à sortir de l'eau glaciale une fois fait. Cela permettrait à un officier de rapporter à l'aide d'un porte-voix l'état réel de la coque.

Bella ne put d'acquiescer et rappeler que l'eau serait glacée. Il était une heure vingt et avant de partir Bella consolida un peu le bouchon que constituait la glace d'Emma. Après leur départ l'eau s'infiltra à nouveau, mais rien que les pompes ne puissent pas gérer.

Arriver sur le pont principal, elles découvrirent un canot presque plein où leur avait été réservée une place pour qu'elles puissent descendre. Des couvertures et de quoi s'essuyer avait été prévu dans le canot à leur intention. L'évacuation sembler s'être accéléré sous l'impulsion de l'action des sirènes et de leurs compagnons. Le capitaine ne pouvait pas faire moins que les sirènes pour sauver les passagers de son navire. Il avait cependant le secret espoir de sauver le Titanic avec l'aide des sirènes. Même si pour cela il devait rallier Saint John ou Halifax, plutôt que New York. Il avait maintenu des hommes en vigie dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un navire et de lui faire connaitre le détail de leur situation par lampe (signal morse).

Alors que le canot où ont pris place Emma et Bella touche l'eau, ses dernières se souhaitent bonne chance. Sous le regard médusé des passagères et des marins du canot, elles plongent dans l'eau glaciale de l'atlantique Nord. Quelque seconde plus tard, elles refirent surface, leurs vêtements ayant disparu, choquant les mœurs pudibondes des personnes embarquées dans l'embarcation de sauvetage. Elles ne prirent pas le temps d'écouter les remarques des dames et plongèrent, laissant voir brièvement leur nageoire.

Elles eurent bien du mal à localiser et colmater les brèches dans la coque du fait de l'obscurité. Elles se repérèrent principalement aux courants de l'eau pénétrant le navire. Elles firent un premier passage en colmatant tout ce qu'elles virent. Au bout de cinq minutes, elles remontèrent transit. Le froid de l'eau, n'avait pas autant d'effet sur elles et particulièrement sur Emma, que pour les humains. Cela ne retirer rien pourtant au fait qu'après ces minutes sous marine, elles étaient gelées et ne pourraient pas rester bien longtemps encore dans l'eau. Toutes deux rapportèrent ce qu'elles avaient vu. Rapporter aussitôt par l'officier présent. L'architecte sur le pont fit une évaluation plus fine du temps qu'il restait au navire pour rester à flot ou des possibilités de le sauver.

Dans le navire, Cléo et Rikki réussirent à évacuer une partie non négligeable d'eau. Mais, elles fatigués, elles aussi. Mais du fait de l'usage intensif de leur pouvoir et non du froid. Cléo chancela et s'arrêta d'évacuer l'eau. Elle s'assit à même le sol. L'équipage la porta à une chaise et fit venir à sa demande du thé et de quoi se revigorer. Elle s'excusa de sa faiblesse et de ne pouvoir en faire plus, mais l'équipage la rassura et la remercia, car sans son aide et celle de ces amies, la situation serait bien plus critique.

Rikki s'effondre de son côté et fait une demande similaire à son amie. Elle est portée jusqu'à cette dernière.

À l'extérieur, après avoir fait un dernier tour de la coque, Bella et Emma sont hissés sur le canot qui les descendus. Là, elles sèchent le plus rapidement possible. Remise de leur choque, les dames présentent à bord, les aident. Il y une exclamation de stupeur, lorsqu'elles reprennent forme humaine et que leurs vêtements refont leur apparition. Les deux sirènes, doivent les rassurer et leur expliquer que c'est la conséquence d'être sèches. Mais elles sont toujours gelées et elles en fondent la remarque tout en se couvrant et en se serrant l'une contre l'autre.

L'officier appel le pont à l'aide du porte-voix, il demande à se l'on envoie des cordes pour les remontés. Elles seront bien mieux à l'intérieur, qu'à l'extérieur. Une corde est passée autour de leur taille et bien fixée. Elles vont être hissées sur le pont, puis menées à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer et se restaurer légèrement.

Les brèches son partiellement colmaté, et l'eau baisse dans les deux sections les plus en avant du navire, mais rien à faire pour les autres où le niveau est stabilisé.

L'architecte fait procéder à des relevés plus poussés et souligne que le poids de l'eau a joué sur l'intégrité structurelle du navire. Il recommande de continuer à préparer l'évacuation du navire, mais il est cependant possible de donner quelques nœuds.

Les canots mis à l'eau sont rassemblés contre les flancs du navire, en attendant une décision définitive. Le capitaine, l'architecte ainsi que le premier officier inspectent les zones endommagées et qui ont été submergées. Ils notent que la coque continue de grincer et à plusieurs reprises lors de leur inspection de l'eau c'est à nouveau infiltré par les brèches.

Ils remercie tous les trois les sirènes et notes leur état de grande fatigue. Ils prennent alors conscience que bien qu'elles soient extraordinaires, elles n'en restent pas moins fragiles et ils comprennent qu'il n'est pas possible de leur demander plus. Mais le temps gagné est précieux.

Tous, les canots sont prêt et l'on a bon espoir que des secours soient en route. Il y a aussi ce navire qui ne répond pas à leur appel de détresse par télégraphie sans fil, par fusée de détresse ou par lampe morse. Le second a comme idée d'expédier au moins une sirène pour tenter de détourner le navire. Mais l'on lui fait remarquer que l'équipage prendrait peur et serait plus successible de naviguer à pleine vapeur vers le continent que d'accepter d'écouter des sirènes.

Le temps passe et l'on attendant toujours les secourt. Le Capitaine fait ouvrir tout les issus des entreponts pour permettre le moment venu l'évacuation des troisièmes classes. Ces derniers se précipitent vers le pont pour découvrir qu'il n'y a plus de canots. Ce qui va provoquer de gros problèmes à l'équipage pour maintenir l'ordre.

Dans les cales et les chaufferies, les sirènes sont de retour et colmatent diverses avaries, mais sont dans l'incapacité de sauver les sections immergées. Elles sont trop fatiguées pour cela et les mécaniciens les chasses des profondeurs du navire. Elles sont portées dans un salon non loin de la passerelle où leurs fiancés peuvent prendre soin d'elles, sans avoir à courir après elles et à forcer le passage.

Bien que l'équipage tente de colmater de manière pérenne les brèches, le poids de l'eau fait que de nouvelles avaries font leur apparition. Dans un premier temps les pompes suffisent à endiguer le flux de l'eau. Mais au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elles ne font plus que ralentir la montée de l'eau. Le navire s'enfonce de nouveau par la proue. Par ailleurs, les bouchons créés par les sirènes lâchent lentement, parfois sur une section importante.

À deux heures et demie, la proue est sous l'eau et le premier officier inspectant la chaudière numéro 4, ordonne à tous ceux présents dans celle-ci d'abandonner leur poste et de remonter. Le commandant en second inspectant avec un charpentier et l'architecte du navire l'avant du navire pas encore inondé, constate que le navire s'est déformé. Par ailleurs la coque grince de manière sinistre. Ils font évacuer les personnes encore présentes de ce côté du navire.

Sur le pont l'orchestre joue toujours, tandis que les passagers sont paniqués. Les radeaux et canots pliables ont été retournés et apprêtés. Ils sont remplis de personnes, ils pourront partir une fois que l'eau les aura atteints.  
Le temps passe lentement, trop lentement, dans l'attente d'un sauvetage par un navire. Les deux télégraphistes du bord ne cessent d'émettre des messages de détresse. Vers trois heures, ils émettent qu'ils ne tiendront plus longtemps. Quelques instants plus tard, le commandant Smith les relèves de leurs fonctions. Ils émettent malgré tout un dernier message se terminant de la manière suivante : Titanic, dernière transmission. Ce sera le dernier message envoyé par le navire.

Alors que c'est la panique plus ou moins généralisée, le commandant annonce à l'équipage : chacun pour soi! Puis retourne à la passerelle y attendre la fin.

Sur le RMS Carpathia le dernier message du Titanic, laisser présager le pire, mais l'on ne pouvait rien faire. C'était le même sentiment sur les autres navires entendant les appels du Titanic. Mais le Carpathia arriva en vue du navire en perdition. Il aperçut au loin ses lumières et dernières fusées de détresse. Auxquels il répond avec les siennes.

Sur le navire sombrant, quelqu'un hurle : un navire, là!

Le Carpathia était visible de tous, il se trainer à une vitesse de croisière exceptionnelle en rapport avec ses capacités. Les canots se dirigèrent immédiatement vers lui pour commencer le transbordement des survivants.

Toute fois les distances restaient importante et malgré le fait que le navire se portant à leur secourt soit lancé à pleine vitesse. Cette dernière restait faible.

D'ailleurs la coque du Titanic se faisait entendre à tous les naufragés. Il risquait d'avoir rupture à tout moment. Les sirènes d'ailleurs sortirent avec leur fiancé pour ne pas rester coincées à l'intérieur.

Le navire s'enfoncer inexorablement et certains se mirent à l'eau d'eux même, sous estimant la distance qui les séparent du navire de secourt. Beaucoup firent une crise cardiaque en entrant dans l'eau. Ceci, du fait de la différence de température et la soudaine exigence à laquelle leur corps avait dû répondre. Les sirènes se mirent immédiatement à l'eau. Elles portèrent leur fiancé aux navires de secours. Bien qu'ils sachent tous nager, elles étaient bien plus à l'aise dans l'eau qu'eux, même malgré la température.

Le RMS Carpathia avait déployé échelles et câbles pour remonter les survivants dès que les lumières du Titanic avaient été en vu. Ils furent les premiers à s'y agripper et à monter à bord. À la grande surprise de l'équipage, qui ne s'attendait pas à trouver des naufragés si loin du navire.

Les sirènes firent plusieurs voyages avec des naufragés, ne faisant aucune distinction entre eux. Mais au bout d'un moment ayant trop froid, elles cessèrent ce manège et se présentèrent pour monter sur le navire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le capitaine Arthur Rostron et son équipage prirent conscience de leur présence. Ils prirent d'abord peur et voulurent pour certains quitter les lieux. Le capitaine refusa de les laisser monter à bord de son bâtiment.

Par chance, les fiancés l'apprirent et firent un forcing pour leur permettre de monter. Ils chassèrent certains membres de l'équipage de certains câbles. Les sirènes s'y attachèrent et furent hissées prestement. Lorsque l'équipage répliqua pour les en empêcher, se fut des femmes hissées depuis un canot qui firent barrage de leur corps. Se justifiant en même temps, que les sirènes avaient tout fait pour que le navire reste à flot suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils arrivent et les sauvent !

D'ailleurs dès qu'une sirène arrive à bord, les dames, le plus souvent de qualité, aide les sirènes à se sécher et réchauffer.

L'équipage est superstitieux, mais il n'ose pas s'attaquer aux femmes leur faisant barrage et ils reprennent les opérations de sauvetage.

Avec les premiers rayons du soleil, les opérations de sauvetage se terminent. Le navire a sombré depuis quelque temps déjà et les canots du Titanic, n'ont cessé d'aller chercher les survivants et les apporter au navire de la Cunard.

L'officier en second remet, le livre de bord et le rôle d'équipage à Arthur Rostron. Celui-ci les enferme dans son coffre en prenant soin de noter l'heure de la remise des documents dans son journal de bord, mais aussi à la suite de la dernière entrée de celui du Titanic, en faisant signer son propre second et le second du Titanic.

Il y a relativement peu de perte. Outre le capitaine qui est porté manquant, on recense la perte de chauffeurs qui se trouver dans les entrailles du navire au moment de l'impact. La plupart des autres personnes décédées font partie de l'équipage et des troisièmes classes. Bien que l'on compte des décès dans les deux autres classes, surtout du fait du choc thermique lorsque ces personnes se retrouvèrent dans l'eau.

L'action des sirènes avait permis de restreindre les pertes à environ deux cent cinquante. Certains se demandèrent immédiatement s'ils seraient en vie si elles n'avaient pas été là.

En fait leur existence et leur présence, ne se répandit qu'après le sauvetage parmi les passagers du Titanic. Il en fut de même pour leur action.

Les officiers du Carpathia voulurent immédiatement savoir pouvoir les dames de première classe et une partie de l'équipage du Titanic protéger les sirènes. La réponse vint des officiers du navire ayant coulé, qui expliquèrent leur rôle dans le fait que le navire ait tenu si longtemps en surface. Cela calma quelque peut les esprits. Mais le capitaine Rostron décida malgré tout de les tenir à l'écart des autres passagers en les isolants dans une cabine inoccupée.

Mais il devrait relâcher ce régime dans la journée face à l'afflux de personne voulant les remercier en personne. Il tenta d'ailleurs, en vain bien entendu de faire respecter les bonnes mœurs sur son navire surpeuplé, mais les fiancés des sirènes s'imposèrent dans leur cabine où rien d'immoral ne se passa, en dehors de la mixité de la cabine.

Le couple Cooper, tout deux peintres se mirent à préparer plusieurs toiles documentaires, une fois qu'ils eurent terminé d'aider. Ils réussirent à approcher les sirènes, mais celles-ci étaient visiblement épuisées et ne leur firent pas honneur de quitter leur forme humaine pour se laisser portraiturer. Les jeunes hommes les accompagnants leur firent comprendre diplomatiquement qu'elles n'étaient pas en état d'envisager positivement leurs propositions. Ils promirent cependant de leur faire savoir qu'ils étaient passés et s'étaient proposé de les peindre.

Le journaliste Lewis P. Skidmore et le photographe Dr Francis H. Blakmarr, reçurent la même réponse. Mais comme les peintres, ils auraient dans l'immédiat beaucoup à faire avec les autres survivants.

De son côté un certain Charles H. Marshall retrouve en vie ses trois nièces qui faisaient la traversés sur le Titanic, pendant que lui la faisant dans l'autre sens sur le Carpathia.

Les trois opérateurs morse, ne furent pas de trop pour transmettre la liste des survivants, puis une rapide synthèse du naufrage. Cependant, il ne faisait pas mention des sirènes, mais d'une aide fortuite parmi les passagers. Aucune précision ne sera demandée dans l'immédiat, pour ne pas déranger l'équipage surcharger.

Les sirènes ne se réveillèrent que lorsqu'un repas fut servi. Il était alors prêt de midi, mais la surcharge de travail des cuisines obligée d'étalé les repas dans le temps et étant sur ordre du commandant isolé pour le moment, elles furent servies dans leur cabine, ainsi que les jeunes hommes.

Dans l'après-midi, par un souci pudibond et sous l'insistance de dame de la haute société qu'il venait de secourir, les jeunes hommes furent priés poliment, mais fermement à changer de cabine en faveur de femmes, toutes volontaires pour se trouver dans la même pièce que les sirènes.

Les jeunes hommes quittèrent à regret leurs amies.

Les femmes qui prirent leur place étaient un groupe socialement uniforme et dont la curiosité avait été rendu très forte par les différentes histoires qui circulé sur le navire bondé. Mais la première chose qu'elles firent ce fut de s'excuser du dérangement face aux mines particulièrement épuisé des sirènes qui les accueillirent. Elles les remercièrent aussi d'avoir fortement contribué à leur survie.

Les sirènes pas très en forme, tentèrent de faire comprendre que leur aide aller de soi et qu'il leur avait été naturel d'aider. Ce qui fit que ses dames les pensèrent le plus sincèrement du monde désintéresser et modeste. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles permirent le moindre laisser-aller dans le comportement des sirènes. Et débutèrent une conversation, où elles bombardèrent littéralement de questions les sirènes. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, avant que la mère de l'une d'elle fasse son apparition. Cette dernière reçue un sermon puissant d'avoir caché à ses parents se qui lui était arrivé. Aussi bien Bella, que les autres sirènes et les dames présentes firent une tentative pour calmer la mère de famille.

Mais rien ne la calma avant qu'elle n'eut lancer violemment tous les reproches qu'elle avait à faire. Se n'est qu'une fois fait, que comme vider elle s'agit et regarda sa fille en silence. Comme si elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que sa fille était. Elle avait le regard vague.

Bella était figé dans un coin de la cabine, blême. Elle regardait sa mère avec un regard d'espérer. Se fut Cléo qui sortie les deux femmes de leur position respective en demanda à tout le monde sortir et de les laisser se comprendre. Elle montra l'exemple en sortant de la cabine.

Cléo, Emma et Rikki, suivit des dames sortirent. Rikki proposa à tout le monde de se rendre à l'avant du navire. Sur le chemin les sirènes furent encore questionnées par ses dames. Elles furent aussi abordées de toute part. Le photographe Blackmarr tomba au bon moment pour les photographier. Pour cela il les traina dans un salon où il s'arrangea pour monopoliser un coin de la pièce bondée. Mais il ne les prit que sous forme humaine, du fait de leur refus, mais elles laissèrent une porte ouverte pour plus tard.

Étant des sirènes elles arrivèrent à forcer le passage jusqu'à la passerelle, en sous-entendant des choses qui firent peur à l'équipage. Là, elles prirent conscience de la difficulté de naviguer du fait du temps. Devant la fenêtre, toutes trois tendirent la main et offrir à l'équipage une meilleure météo. Après un moment de silence de l'équipe de quart, elles furent remerciées. Mais elles laissèrent entendre que cela ne durerait pas.

De retour à la cabine qui leur avait été affectée, elles trouvèrent leur amie et sa mère réconciliée. Monsieur les avait rejoints et tous trois conversé de la vie de Bella durant les années où elle avait caché sa deuxième nature. Et l'arrivée des autres sirènes apporta de l'eau au moulin de la conversation. Sans compter l'intervention de temps à autre d'une des dames présentes.

Le navire arriva le dix-huit avril en fin de journée. La nouvelle du naufrage avait fait le tour de la presse et l'on se posait beaucoup de questions, en particulier sur la nature de l'aide fortuite provenant des passagers. Les trois télégraphistes avaient reçu une proposition d'exclusivité du New York Times, qu'ils avaient acceptée, ce qui faisait que peu de nouvelles avaient filtré.

À dix heures moins le quart, le soir, le débarquement commença. Ce furent les premières classes qui débarquèrent les premiers, suivies des secondes et des troisièmes classes. Les sirènes quittent en toutes premières le navire, avec les parents de l'une d'elles et le celle à qui elle s'est promise. Bien que de classes différentes, elles obtinrent se privilège du fait de leur rôle dans le naufrage. Elles ne répondirent à aucune question.

Avant le débarquement, elles avaient pris soin de faire cesser la pluie. Mais il y avait de l'eau au sol et elles n'étaient pas dans leur meilleure forme. Tout cela fit que Cléo, bien qu'au bras de Lewis, trébucha et chu. Dix secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva sous sa forme de sirène.

Le reste du groupe fait barrage entre les journalistes et particulièrement les photographes. D'autres vinrent faire barrage. Des membres des premières classes et de l'équipage aidant au débarquement firent barrage. Suite à cela ils leurs fut bien difficile de gagner l'hôtel qui leur avait été réservé.

Il leur fut difficile de passer la nuit, tout comme aux autres personnes hébergées dans l'hôtel, notamment d'autres naufragés. Les journalistes firent le siègent de l'hôtel et pour certain des chambres des naufragés. Ils voulaient tous en savoir plus.

Les autorités elles, débutèrent une enquête. Le commandant en second et le premier officier, informèrent d'eux même la police de les laisser en paix, elles avaient permis le sauvetage de bien du monde. Mais les policiers les écoutants les prirent pour des fous et les renvoyèrent. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard dans la nuit que l'information fut prise en compte. Mais uniquement du fait que les journalistes provoqués des troubles à l'ordre public devant un hôtel.

La police eux bien du mal à rétablir l'ordre et au petit matin, un jeu du chat de la sourit était toujours en cours. Au petit déjeuner, le groupe reçut une invitation du passager le plus riche du bord John Astor, à résider au Waldorf-Astoria pour leur séjour Newyorkais.

Les Hartley qui avaient leur affaire à régler en Amérique déclinèrent l'offre. Ils allaient prendre leur quartier dans un logement qu'ils avaient réservé avant leur départ du Royaume-Uni. Par avance, ils avaient envoyé quelques bagages et de leur personnel pour préparer le logement. Will, qui s'est fait accepter après le naufrage est invité.

Les autres qui n'ont plus rien acceptent l'offre, y compris les Gilbert, qui ne devaient être que de passage en ville à l'origine. Monsieur Astor, qui avait dépêché avec le messager des voitures en nombre suffisant pour les mener à bon port avec tout le confort qu'ils méritaient. Le départ de tout ce monde, fut remarqué par les journalistes qui jouaient à cache-cache avec la police, après les troubles de la nuit. Mais ils ne purent pas les suivre. Mais une enquête rapide les mènerait vers l'hôtel de la famille Astor.

Mais d'autres se trouvaient déjà à l'hôtel. Car c'était là que la commission d'enquête avait décidé de se réunir pour la première fois le jour même. Le propriétaire des lieux n'avait eu son mot à dire et il ne s'y opposerait pas. Par ailleurs, la sécurité était relativement renforcée.

Ils arrivèrent peu avant le début de la première séance. Les journalistes cependant ne firent pas attention à eux du fait que leur attention était tournée vers les membres de la commission et ceux qui seraient appelés à témoigner.

Le groupe fut reçu par John Astor lui-même, qui préférait les recevoir que de s'occuper des politiciens, qui avaient tenté de l'interroger. Il savait que cela signifierait qu'il serait convoqué devant la commission, mais n'en avait cure, car lui et sa famille avaient le bras long.

Pendant que la commission débutée, il mena tout le monde dans une partie plus calme de l'hôtel. Il se montra un hôte courtois et généreux. Avec sa femme, il offrit de les loger, de les nourrir et de leur fournir une nouvelle garde de robe à ses frais. Le temps qu'ils prennent leur disposition pour se rendre là où ils le désiraient.

Cependant, leurs séjours seraient rapidement chamboulés. En effet, beaucoup de monde parmi les survivants fit mention des sirènes. Sans compter la photographie prise lors du débarquement. La commission d'enquête aller même envoyer les premières personnes entendues en asile, si le capitaine du RMS Carpathia n'avait pas fourni le même témoignage. Les identités des quatre demoiselles étant connues, on se mit à les rechercher. Il ne fut pas difficile de les trouver, à l'hôtel même où siéger la commission pour trois d'entre elles. La dernière fut plus longue à localiser. Mais, fut aussi localisé en fin de journée.

Bien des bruits coururent sur elles, sur leur intervention. L'une des théories les plus populaires était qu'elles venaient en Amérique pour créer une colonie et naufrager les navires. Le voyage étant trop long pour elles, elles avaient pris place sur le navire en envoutant des passagers pour se cacher de manière plus efficace. Acculé à se révéler, elles avaient improvisé un piège encore plus grand pour pouvoir attirer de très nombreuses personnes sans méfiance.

Cette histoire pouvait être facilement battue en brèche, notamment par Bella. Sa famille étant présente, il lui serait facile de démontrer qu'elle était la seule sirène de sa famille. D'autre part, à l'inverse des légendes, elles n'étaient pas originaires de Méditerranée. Enfin, il serait bien difficile de les lier à un naufrage. Mais, les rumeurs peuvent aller vite et s'amplifier.

D'autre part, elles apprirent, tout comme leur protecteur, par les journaux du soir, l'idée que certain scientifique avait de les étudier. Certain, allant même jusqu'à détailler les expériences qu'ils avaient en tête.

Bella fut consigné et les autres sirènes firent volontairement de même pour elles même. Will, recevrait le lendemain un révolver avec pour consigne que s'il voulait l'épouser, il faudrait d'abord la défendre. Il accepta, mais espérer secrètement ne pas avoir à faire usage de la violence. Monsieur Astor, lui avait suffisamment le bras long pour faire savoir à qui de droit que l'on ne devait pas toucher aux sirènes sous sa protection. Il passa aussi la consigne à son propre personnel. Il allait aussi devoir communiquer avec quelques personnes pour éviter tout "accident" aux sirènes.

Une autre personne ayant les meilleurs contacts, s'activer lui dans la Capitale fédérale. Il s'agissait d'un militaire, Archibald Butt, accessoirement aide de camp du président William Taft. Autant dire que la supplique qu'il lui adressa directement reçut une oreille attentive. Mais rien ne fut décidé dans l'immédiat. En effet, le président avait appris que les demoiselles étaient convoquées par la commission le lendemain matin.

Elles en furent informées par messager. Les Hartley voulaient refuser, mais la foule de curieux en bas de chez eux les dissuada. Les trois autres l'apprirent à la table des Astor, passagers du Titanic et autres membres de la famille étant venue voir leurs proches ayant survécu, mais aussi tentaient de voir les sirènes. Et ils eurent l'occasion de diner avec trois d'entre elles.

Le lendemain, l'hôtel fut assiégé par la presse, encerclé par les curieux. La police dut ouvrir un passage de force pour que les Harley se rendent à l'hôtel. Car bien entendu, il était normal qu'une demoiselle de bonne famille se déplace avec un chaperon. Dans le cas présent ses deux parents étaient présents, ainsi que Will. Ils retrouvèrent dans une pièce privée de l'hôtel les autres sirènes et leurs fiancés. De l'extérieur des photographies furent prises de ses retrouvailles. Car la police était bien trop peu présente aux abords de l'hôtel. Tout au plus arriva-t-elle à éviter l'envahissement de l'hôtel. Mais de peu, de très peu.

Le fait que l'ordre n'était pas correctement maintenu arriva aux oreilles du président. Qui télégraphia au gouverneur de remettre de l'ordre, sans pour autant toucher aux sirènes ou entraver de quelque manière que se soir la commission. Il n'avait pas encore décidé sa position les concernant, mais avait un apriori favorable.

Ce fut le majordome de Monsieur Astor qui les informa que l'on les attendait pour commencer la séance. Il les guida jusqu'à la grande salle, où bien entendu des places leur avaient été réservées. La commission était composée de huit membres et d'un président. La salle était comble de journalistes, mais très peu de photographe. Car étrangement le chef des pompiers avait signalé dans la nuit, que les flashs utilisés pouvaient être source d'un incendie, s'ils étaient trop nombreux ! Rapport demander par la direction de l'hôtel, il va de soi.

Ce qui fait qu'au lieu d'être littéralement mitraillées par les flashs, elles ne subirent que les quelques flashs des autorisés. Ce fut plus le brouhaha qui les accueillit qui fut une gène que les flashs.

Ils furent accueillis par le président de la commission, le sénateur Smith.

L'audience commença par la confirmation de leurs identités. La question qui suivit fut la plus évidente qui soit, quel rôle effectif avez-vous eu durant le naufrage? Car, la commission pour savoir comment la vie de tant de personnes avait put être en jeu, ne comprenait absolument pas comment de jeunes femmes, auraient pu sauver autant de vie. L'histoire des sirènes qui leur avait été rapportée leur paraissant absolument absurde.

Bien que s'étant déjà consulté avant pour savoir qui prendrait la première la parole, elles se rassurèrent accordant du regard une dernière fois à Cléo de prendre la parole en leur nom à toutes.

Elle relata de manière synthétique la traversée jusqu'au soir de la collision. À partir de ce moment-là, elle détailla bien plus son récit. Elle commença par expliquer qu'elle-même, ses amies et leurs fiancés respectifs avaient tout mis en œuvre pour se retrouver. Mais du fait d'un conflit non résolu à l'époque, ils avaient été séparés en deux groupes. Elle-même, ses amies Mesdemoiselles Chadwick Gilbert et leurs fiancés s'étaient rendus, de force auprès des officiers du navire. Elle expliqua qu'elles avaient à l'esprit de proposer leur aide.

Elle fut coupée par le président de la commission, avec l'approbation tacite de ses membres. Il lui demanda se de qu'elles aident elles pouvaient bien proposé à un équipage nombreux et semblant être professionnel. Car il affirma haut et fort que lui-même et les autres membres de la commission ne croyaient en rien aux histoires qui leur avaient été rapportées.

Cléo : Emma, ces Messieurs semblent avoir très chaud. Pourrais-tu les rafraichir.

Emma : Volontiers!

La température du côté des sénateurs chuta brusquement et elle se stabilisa proche de zéro. Mais le froid se rependit dans le reste de la pièce. Se qui fit comprendre qu'elles ne bluffer pas.

Cléo : Nous avons eu la même difficulté à être crues par les officiers du Titanic.

Face au public tétanisé, Rikki réchauffa la pièce. Ce fut aussi un moyen de calmer la situation. Car face à l'inconnu, l'être humain a souvent comme premier réflexe de prendre peur. Un sénateur, qu'elles n'identifièrent pas bégaya : C'était donc vrai.

Elles roulèrent des yeux à cette déclaration.

Cléo après un regard à ses amies, continua son discourt sans que l'on lui ait demandé. Ce fut bénéfique pour son image et celle des trois autres.

Elle exposa les actions que toutes les quatre mirent en place pour aider activement. C'est-à-dire le sauvetage de la chaufferie numéro cinq. Puis leur tentative de colmater les brèches durablement dans les compartiments à l'avant de celui-ci. Elle expliqua que toutes les quatre étant trop fatiguées, elles n'avaient rien pu faire de plus. L'équipage avait pris leur suite, mais il semblerait que les dégâts avaient été trop importants et que la seule conséquence bénéfique durable avait été de gagner du temps, permettant au RMS Carpathia d'arriver pour procéder à l'évacuation de la majorité des passagers et membres de l'équipage dans les conditions que tout le monde connait. Elles ont porté un certain nombre de personnes entre les deux navires. Mais le froid les avait empêchés de faire plus durant cette partie de la tragédie et elles avaient à leur tour embarqué sur le Carpathia. Embarquement qui ne se fit pas sans mal, car souffrant de préjugeait, se fut leur fiancé qui forcèrent la voix à leur embarquement.

Elle décrit brièvement leur traitement et le retour sur le navire de la Cunard.

Un silence accueillit la fin de sa déclaration, comme si une chape de plomb recouvrait la pièce. Le bruit des personnes prenant note de ses dires s'était estompé presque immédiatement.

Il fallut une longue minute de silence, puis une seconde et enfin une troisième pour que quelqu'un prenne la parole, enfin. Le sénateur Smith, toujours bégayant, déclara, avec un air ahuri : vous êtes donc des sorcières.

Cléo : Lewis, pourrais-tu expliquer à ces messieurs ce que nous sommes. Je pense que tu es celui qui arrivera le mieux à te faire comprendre.

Lewis se leva se plaça devant la commission et fit un bref exposé expliquant se que nous étions. Il négligea cependant de dire que pour devenir une sirène, il fallait se trouver dans un lieu spécial.

Par chance l'heure du repas sonna, permettant aux sirènes de s'éclipser. Cette interruption de séance fut utile aussi pour les journalistes et les membres de la commission pour se reprendre.

Pendant que les journalistes retourner à leur rédaction ou télégraphier les événements de la matinée. Les sénateurs se ressaisissaient. À table, la conversation tourna autour des demoiselles. Certain, comme le président de la commission voulait mettre le naufrage sur le dos des sirènes ! D'autres voulaient au contraire les félicités pour leur action. Enfin, la majorité ne savait pas que penser. L'après-midi, le directeur de la White Star Line était convoqué.

Lui par contre n'était pas aimé de la majorité des parlementaires. Et son audition fut "plus facile', dans le sens où il n'était pas une créature extraordinaire.

Les journaux de l'après-midi et du soir dissertèrent à longueur de page de l'action des sirènes, faisant passer presque sous silence la convocation de monsieur Ismay, président de la compagnie, par la commission. À longueur de colonne, le statut des sirènes était débattu, voire même leur avenir. Certain, le voyait dans un laboratoire, d'autre dans un parc animalier ou dans un cirque. Pour toutes quatre, il était hors de question que cela se produise. Elles avaient d'autres projets.

Dans la nuit les articles furent débattus dans bien des cercles. Mais les journaux du matin provoquèrent la manifestation de personne les percevant comme une menace et exigeant leur enfermement.

Les manifestations connurent des heurts avec des personnes favorables aux sirènes. En particulier parmi les survivants du Titanic. Le gouverneur de New York, John Alden Dix, prit avec son équipe la décision, avec l'approbation du gouvernement fédéral de déployer la garde nationale en ville pour y maintenir l'ordre. Mais les gardes nationaux ne firent leur entrée en ville que durant l'après-midi. Entre temps, la commission n'ayant pu recevoir ces témoins du fait des troubles, devisés de la situation et des recommandations à faire, notamment sur le sujet des troubles, les sirènes. Les derniers dubitatifs de la commission allèrent les voir directement dans la partie de l'hôtel où elles résidaient temporairement.

Ils avaient une demande simple, qu'elles prennent leur forme, qu'ils en finissent avec les doutes qu'ils avaient. Dès qu'ils les trouvèrent avec madame Astor et après les avoir salués. Ils exposèrent leur requête.

Emma leur répondit que s'était une demande impudique, mais elle ne leur en voulait pas car, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle leur expliqua un peu se qui se passer lorsqu'elles se transformaient. Même s'ils admirent cela, ils insistèrent. Emma demanda un verre d'eau et à Rikki de ne pas faire durer sa transformation plus que nécessaire.

Elle posa sur une table à côté d'elle le verre que l'on lui apporta. Elle y trempa un doigt et alla s'assoir séance tenante. Dans les dix secondes, elle se retrouva transformée et sa robe disparut. Il y eut une exclamation de stupeur de la part des sénateurs. Rikki se précipita pour la sécher et ainsi limiter son exposition impudique face aux politiciens. Ces derniers convinrent de l'impudicité du résultat de la transformation.

Ils voulurent aussi savoir si elle connaissait d'autres sirènes. Elles répondirent, que hormis toutes les quatre, elles ignoraient si d'autres exister.

Le surlendemain, les sirènes et leur proche furent conviés au consulat britannique. Des voitures avaient été mises à leur disposition pour faire le trajet. Trajet qui se ferait sous escorte tout comme le retour. En effet, la veille encore il y avait eu des échauffourées du fait de leur existence. Par ailleurs, certain discourt s'était sérieusement radicalisé et n'exiger parfois rien de moins que leur mise à mort. Ce qui était hors de question pour les autorités américaines de consentir à une telle extrémité.

D'autre part, partout dans le monde, des chasses aux sirènes s'organiser, parfois sur le modèle d'une chasse aux sorcières.

Arrivés au consulat, elles découvrirent la réception organiser pour elles, par le gouvernement de Sa Majesté, par la White star Line et par les passagers. Passagers représenter comme il se doit. Le consul leur remet un télégramme de remerciement de la part du roi-empereur, pour les actions qu'elles ont entreprises au péril de leur sécurité.

Cela leur fait chaud au cœur. Elles reçurent d'autres récompenses. À la fin, elles reçurent toutes une série d'invitation.

Peu de temps après, les sirènes après entre avoir reçu par télégramme un sermon de leur famille, pour les deux dont ces dernières étaient restées en Australie, reçurent la permission de se marier. Mais pour cela il était nécessaire d'avoir un cadre légal favorable. Malheureusement aucun pays ne l'offrait. Elles préféreraient se marier en Australie, mais pour deux d'entre elles c'est impossible car elles sont bloquées par leurs parents en Amérique pour encore quelque temps. Notamment Bella, dont les affaires de son père ne lui laissent pas espérer pouvoir se marier en Australie, mais ici aux États-Unis. Cependant, le consulat apprenant l'opposition fortuite fut un allier précieux. Le consul présentant aux gouvernements de Sa Majesté l'avantage politique et symbolique d'être le premier à reconnaitre des droits égaux aux sirènes et de célébrer les premiers mariages.

L'idée fut entendue à Londres. Surtout que les sirènes avaient pour le moment une très bonne image. Le Commonwealth fut associé à cette démarche. Le même jour à la même heure (de Londres), l'Empire britannique fut le premier à placer à égalité les sirènes avec les autres femmes.

Les quatre couples se marièrent dans la foulée à New York, mais au consulat, donc en dehors des USA. Les familles avaient envoyé de l'argent et promirent une réception à leur retour. La famille Astor finança le reste. Tous les survivants du Titanic encore présent à New York furent invités à la cérémonie. Des curieux, des journalistes et des personnes mal intentionnés s'infiltrèrent dans ces invités.

Le consulat, n'étant pas suffisamment grand, le mariage eu lieu sur le perron. La foule s'emparant des rues alentour. Après la cérémonie, une réception eut lieu à l'hôtel des Astor. Quatre jours après la fin des réjouissances, les quatre couples prirent la direction l'Australie où d'autres réjouissances devaient avoir lieu.

Après le départ des couples de New York, le Congrès américain, après un débat houleux, suivit l'exemple de l'Empire britannique. Entrainant à sa suite beaucoup d'autres pays. Seuls quelques-uns des plus importants dans le monde ne suivirent pas le mouvement, notamment l'Italie Catholique, l'Empire ottoman et ses affidés, la Perse ou encore le Japon. Dans le cas de ce dernier, ce fut plus par manque d'intérêt que pour toute autre raison.

Arrivées en Australie, elles retrouvèrent famille et proche et de nouvelles réjouissances les attendaient. Outre les officiels, remise de récompense... Il y eut les fêtes plus personnelles. Zane et Rikki ne purent revoir le père du premier, car celui-ci désapprouvait le mariage de son fils.

L'aura des sirènes ne s'éteignit pas de leur vivant, ni même après à vrai dire. Elles obtinrent récompenses et remerciement, faites chevalières par le roi-empereur. Chose pour une femme à cette époque, prodigieuse.

La commission américaine rendit ses conclusions, faisant la part belle aux sirènes et proposant l'évolution du droit maritime en matière de construction navale et de moyen de communication et de sauvetage.

Lewis publia une étude sur les sirènes, qui devint dès sa mise en vente un succès de librairie au-delà des cercles scientifiques. Il fut même nécessaire de le réimprimer à plusieurs reprises. Et invité à faire des conférences, fit avec Cléo un tour du monde pour donner des conférences. Il reçut même la possibilité d'avoir un poste par le Prince Albert 1er de Monaco, connu pour son intérêt pour l'océan. Il accepta et resta avec son épouse quelques années.

Durant le premier conflit mondial, les sirènes se proposèrent d'accompagner les Australiens venant combattre en Europe et surtout sur le pourtour méditerranéen. Elles firent du sauvetage en mer et à quelque reprise de la reconnaissance de champ de mine marine. Nouvelles récompenses et décoration pour leur engagement. Elles obtinrent la propriété de l'île de Mako pour y établir leur résidence australienne et protéger ainsi ce qui était plus ou moins leur île.

Bien des années plus tard, après leur mort, le cinéma s'empara de leur histoire, films biographiques ou films à grand spectacle, les mirent en scène à plusieurs reprises. Et qui de mieux que leurs propres enfants pour jouer la plus part des rôles principaux. Le naufrage du Titanic et les événements qui suivirent firent l'objet de la majorité des adaptations.


End file.
